User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Test test test test test test test test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella yayyy tbh perf chapter Feu is kinda ew, though, like omg Nonetheless, loved it <3 <3 Blissfully Mine (talk) 00:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) (ghetto sig but idc) yo if you're alive, THG Chat <3 Blissfully Mine (talk) 01:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) wowzapalooza heyos. I'm on both chat and post-apoc right now, so just hmu when ya get the message or when ya get time to chat, I guess? See ya later? Blissfully Mine (talk) 17:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hola, mi pana! I know I said I was gonna cone back at eight, but tbh, I feel like ultimate crap living off of an hour of sleep, and I'm just gonna go to bed so I don't suffer tomorrow again. But, I guess I'll see you after school! (Which, unfortunately, for me, is at 4, and it's quite far, so I probably won't be on until 5 . It also depends on the amount of homework I get, since grades first, yo). Hope you have a lovely night and stay amazing <3 Blissfully Mine (talk) 01:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) um...updates, i guess? Ah. So sorry for not replying for like, forever. Life's gotten busy, so I guess I'll tell you. I do recall telling you about school and how I probably won't be on often. My prediction was right. Basically, school's gotten to the point where I'm upset. They updated a whole bunch of crap this year, which pushes me even more towards working hard so I can maintain my straight A's. The tests are different, the entire curriculum has been changed, so everything is more advanced and more challenging. My parents would kill me if I spend too much time on the computer, so unfortunately, I don't have any clue when I'll be able to be actively online for a while. I also made new friends, for the first time in forever. We have meet ups, movie plans, and stuff like that, so it's been great. I've been enjoying it, and it makes me see how special being away from the internet really is. It gave me a chance to go out and live life, ya know? So yeah. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I still check in every now and then. I'll try and squeeze in an update when I get a break from the pounds of homework and studying I've been doing. It's as crazy and overwhelming as it sounds, and that makes things all the more harder and pressuring on me, another reason why I'm not as active. But so you don't worry about me, I am indeed still alive. I'm well, and I'm not sick or anything. Merely busy. I love you, and I hope to get a chance to talk to you sometime in the near future. Talk to you soon (hopefully)! (Edit: Forgot the signature. Oops.) Blissfully Mine (talk) 02:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Lizah <333 Omg, so sorry for my reply being so delayed! It's been so so so hectic lately but I've been thinking about (for the past week or so) coming back to the wiki and begin my writing again. I really wanna try it out and see if I can keep up with it consistently. Anyways, I did get your message, and since now I have a bit of free time before leaving for school, I'll reply back to you. It might be short, though, but it's something. I haven't been much into online gaming lately but I'll definitely look into your suggestions. And I'd love for you to do the whole Otome-based idea, that sounds like a lot of fun! Lately I've seem to drift from reading books, but I'm really looking for time that I can (and also the motivation to do it). I still write a ton, though. I'm guessing the whole idea of reading a lot of books like I used to requires a bit of commitment. Also, two weeks ago I got strep throat, so that's fun (can you sense the sarcasm?) so that's also another reason why I couldn't check in for your messages earlier. However, I do miss you lots and I do miss our collabs very much! Em, that's about all, considering I have to go to school now. Love you, talk to you soon <333 Blissfully Mine (talk) 12:48, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Alas, the long weekend has came (for me) and I finally have some time to chat. Since I have tomorrow off I'll try and be on for most of the day, so that way you can catch me on chat and we can catch up about life updates and all of that good stuff. I definitely do think that we should attempt a collab again (they always turn out amazing, it's just we hardly ever finish...) or something of the sort. It'd give me something to do on days that I have free time or on the holidays, which of course is nice. Hmm...I would tell you about personal life and such, but I'll tell you most of it on chat, since it's much easier to do that way. The move went well, I'm still working on befriending people at school and trying to get closer to others so that I'm not like Cady at the beginning of Mean Girls (without sitting alone in the bathroom stall, of course). Uhm, that's about all. Oh, I've also signed up for guitar lessons, and currently learning songs (I Won't Mind, Youth, Hey There Delilah (which I'm almost basically done learning), A few Taylor Swift ones, etc). I'm also practicing singing on the side (which my teacher isn't really good at, so I'm currently self-teaching myself so I can keep at it) and reading The Fifth Wave. I'm also beginning to draw, but I'm only just getting started after being encouraged to by my 3-D art teacher. Oh, and does it help to say that I dyed half of my hair blue? Ultra damaging, ik, but my hair is quite strong so I'm hoping that I won't be bald by my birthday. I think that is all I have to say...not sure of anything else, and if there is anything that I left out, I'll tell you, if we can meet up on chat sometime. See ya later, lots of love. <3 Blissfully Mine (talk) 23:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Idk what to title this b/c it's nothing important so.. I mean, I'm guaranteed to be here on the weekends (unless I have my rl best friend over or something of the sort) and possibly during the school week? I'm sure as I approach second semester, things will start to wear off...that's how it usually is at my school anyway. Along with holiday breaks and the like, I should be able to squeeze in some time to write (if we do end up going through with this collab thing). And yes! I love playing guitar. Besides the calluses that take literally FOREVER to develop (since without them I worry 99.9% of the time while playing if I sliced through my fingertips yet), it's definitely enjoyable. Practicing, though...now, practicing, I still have trouble doing. Very time consuming, and a lot of concentration that has to go into it. I hate it, but it's useful and makes songs sound nice, of course, so I have to do it... Thank you for the tips on singing! When I breathe, my stomach naturally is the one that rises and falls, instead of my chest (which everybody finds odd, but it can assist with the sound my singing, I've noticed. Even a past teacher of mine has said so...) so that's interesting. But I'm definitely going to use your suggestions, since a few things you mentioned is what I have trouble doing. For me, I have the most trouble with body and hair. The face itself I seem to be fine with, but it doesn't seem to pair well with overly curved hair. I mean, it's not as bad as I make it sound, but it isn't that good, either...Oh! A tip for drawing faces is to lift your pencil up almost to the point where it's about to fall out of your hand, and gently draw in small, light motions. You want the pencil to be barely touching the paper, and this'll make it easier to erase if you make a mistake and also allow a shaky hand to draw something more graceful than intended. Since I've started drawing I've noticed if I press the pencil down the same way that I do when writing, the lines are quirky and the eyes come out too sharp or something with the mouth goes wrong. Don't draw too slowly, though, since you're likely to mess up, but not too quick where everything goes every which way. Just kinda let your hand go with the flow, if you know what I mean... I'll surely take a picture of it and send it to you sometime soon. I don't know if you knew, but I cut my hair, so it's not as long as it used to be. It's past my shoulders, armpit-length, but I like it. When I first dyed it though, it was actually supposed to be turqouise, but it turned out more green. So I dyed it just strictly dark blue about two weeks after, and it looks a lot better now, imo. It even appears electric blue whenever I'm in the sun, and it looks so freaking amazing. I've never dyed my hair before so I absolutely love taking the risk... I hope everything with school and stage manager stuff goes well, and that you're not too stressed next week. I know it can be overwhemling sometimes, since I've been in a position similar to yours, and it was a lot of pressure on me...especially if the people participating don't cooperate... Anywho, how are you doing? Talking about myself must be tiresome for you, so how's life going for you? Anything new? Talk to you soon! Blissfully Mine (talk) 02:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Heya, so, I wasn't sure if this would be helpful while you're writing and crap, but I'ma include it anyways. We didn't talk about appearance in chat, so like, I'll include peasant girl's appearance RN before I go to sleep and awake at 2 pm. I think I'ma have peasant girl have some sort of minor trait of albinism, so her eyes will just be red (due to the blood vessels being the only visible thing). Other than that, she'll have medium-length light auburn hair and freckles, and slightly tanned skin. I think she should be really pretty, to counteract her rare features. However, nobody takes time to observe what she looks like, nor do they care, so nobody really considers her to be pretty. I guess later her and noble boy will somehow observe eachother and see how attractive the other is. So ya. As you can tell, I'm really excited for this...ttyl! Blissfully Mine (talk) 07:21, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Sorry Sorry for not being on earlier. I went grocery shopping with my mom and didn't come home until a good 45 minutes ago, and I just checked to see your message now. I'll go ahead and update now because I'll have to do homework afterwards, anyways. But have fun while you're out! I checked Drive about ten minutes ago and saw the idea. I absolutely love it, and I'll get towards working on it for the peasant girl's POV. Oh, and I've also decided to name her Evangeline (eh-ven-je-leen), although she goes by Evan (eh-ven) so much that everyone's basically forgotten her real name. I also included the pronunciation because I have friends that have the name Angeline/Angelina and it's pronounced different ways... I think that is about all...off to writing now, talk to you soon! Edit: Oh, forgot to add that I sort of understand the whole currency thing, but not quite...For now, I'm not gonna mention it in my chapter, but hopefully you can kinda help me so I can include money later on? I'm just kind of puzzled on the idea (Im guessing a shilling/12 pennies back then was like what we consider a dollar/100 pennies now, in USD? Or was it just that items were really cheap back then, and two shillings would just be the equivalent 24 pennies?) Either way, that's all I'm struggling with...anyhow...ttyl! Blissfully Mine (talk) 22:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pryvyet! Sorry for not being on until so late. My school ends at 4:15 and I live about 45 minutes away. I also had to stop and restock on school supplies. Anyways, I assume you're doing your stage manager crap, but just wanted to let you know that I'm on chat and google drive! So, yeah, ttyl? Can't wait for your update! <3 Blissfully Mine (talk) 22:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) holaa Hey! It's fine, tbh, I was busy too. Thursday I wasn't done with homework until like, 11:30, and then last night me, Calvin and his friend Brendan had went to Adventure Landing together...so it's all good. BUT OMGOMGOMG I READ YOUR CHAPTER AND ALMOST CRIED BC SARAH WAS MY BABY AND NOW SHES GONE AND JUST...WHY??? ;-; Blissfully Mine (talk) 23:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) woo Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I updated and all that, so, uhm, yeah...talk to you when I have the chance? Oh, I'm also on google drive, whenever you get on! Blissfully Mine (talk) 23:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC)